


Голодное время года

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Temporary Character Death, Vampire orgy, Упоминание секса с другими персонажами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: Вампирское AU, в котором Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань одиноки и несчастны, хотя могли бы быть вместе и счастливы. Но непременно будут.Здесь всё мрачно, печально и кроваво. Сяо Чжань вдохновляется «Декстером», а Ван Ибо устраивает оргии. Но любовь, знаете ли, побеждает всё. Иногда чужая, иногда лишняя. Иногда такая большая, что хэппи энд неизбежен.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 26





	Голодное время года

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_apple_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_apple_me/gifts).



Сяо Чжань неплохо справляется со своей нежизнью. Спустя 13, 16 уже лет? Четыре города и две страны, он чувствует себя вполне уверенно. Собрался было уехать из-за тотальной идентификации по лицу, но тут так удачно все стали носить маски, а рынок поддельных электронных айди становится не менее насыщенным чем бумажных, и к даркнету он уже привык как к супермаркетам. 

Последний переезд оказывается даже удачнее предыдущих. Его всегдашнее беспокойство немного улеглось, и Сяо Чжань в конце концов решает, что это значит, что теперь они с Создателем в одном городе. Это всего лишь его догадки, про вампирскую жизнь и общество, если такое вообще есть, он ничего не знает, потому что родитель ему попался безответственный, и ничего ему не объяснил, а с другими он предпочёл не связываться. Зачем, если можно жить в своё удовольствие. Он замечал иногда слишком быстрые движения, слишком несовременные лица, и брал себе на заметку, — вот тут надо внимательнее, тут когда-нибудь придётся внимательнее. Ну и главное, что их всех сдавало - запах. Кровь фонила почти всегда и почти ото всех его «собратьев» так сильно, что можно было составить их ретроспективное меню на пару месяцев. 

В том, чтобы разобраться с этим вопросом, Сяо Чжаню очень помог американский сериал Декстер. В технической части, а вот концепцией выбора жертв он, поразмыслив, пренебрёг. Ему незачем было быть хорошим. И поиски и наказание преступников его совсем не развлекали. Поэтому он ел тех, кто посимпатичнее. Ну или почище. Ну, или кто случайно попадётся.

***

Ибо никогда не ездит в Чунцин. Там его мёртвый мальчик. Его потерянная вечность. Человек, которого он мог бы любить всю их очень длинную жизнь, но убил, и ни жизни теперь, ни любви. Ему кажется, что если он не едет, не смотрит, то все там так и есть как той ночью. Что до сих пор там едва тёплое тело с закрытыми глазами оленёнка, залитое спермой, потом и кровью из прокушенной шеи. Скользкое от смазки и крови, все ещё там. Не истлело, не пропало, не отпускает его. Не даёт зажить потере

Его создательница, безалаберная и веселая Одилия, создаёт своё второе дитя. На это мало кто решается, нежизнь в них пробуждается, а сознание почти никогда. Но Одилия рискует.

— Ты так красив детка, так идеален, я не могла оставить наш мир без тебя. И их мир, вообще, ты такой чудесный, ты должен оставаться, — говорит она Ибо, перебирая его волосы, когда он лежит у неё на груди в постели, — Но она - любовь всего моего существа, моей жизни и нежизни, я не могла облажаться.

Одетта немного ебанутая, и Ван Ибо любит над этим подшутить, мол, вторая, понятно всё, но они познакомились до обращения, и он знает, что она была такой и при жизни. Для Одилии она идеальна, эта ее безуминка, ее лицо, голос, форма ее груди и ее похотливость. Поэтому совершенно неудивительно, что при словах о любви всей жизни и нежизни Одетта, лукаво улыбаясь, сползает по телу Ибо вниз, облизывая ладонь, и он знает, что она вцепится сейчас без лишних нежностей в его член, и начнёт совать в него пальцы, и закончится все это, в лучшем случае, к завтрашнему вечеру.

Ван Ибо так ужасно ревнует и завидует, — их парности, их успеху, их завершившимся поискам, — что никогда не отказывается от приглашений. Но даже обе эти ненасытные тигрицы, любящие его по-своему, не могут полностью унять его тоски, никакие умелые руки, губы, страпоны и взятая в постель еда, не могут дать ему покоя и забвения. Он неудачник, он-то облажался, и его мёртвый мальчик смотрит на него с жалостью и презрением. 

Он хранит тот вечер посекундно в памяти, когда его мальчик, его Сяо Чжань, смотрел на него с восторгом, с желанием, с упоительным обещанием вечного счастья. До самой последней секунды, когда он внезапно умер, не успев принять его дар. 

***

Сяо Чжань арендует квартиру в дорогом большом кондо. Такие комплексы не всегда его первый выбор, он больше любит богемное распиздяйство и толерантность к любому образу жизни, кроме скучного офисного. В старых живых кварталах, где обычно селились такие люди, никто не обращает внимания на то, как поздно и с кем ты приходишь, и куда делся вечно в разъездах сосед с третьего этажа. Но как раз в таком месте Сяо Чжань провёл последние четыре года, и ему хочется тишины и роскоши для разнообразия.

После мучительного перерождения он не начал бояться солнца и крестов, но и мысли читать не научился. Попробовал все, что сообщала ему поп-культура, но негативных эффектов не ощутил. Положительные определенно были - он был быстр, силён, его чувства были обострены. Даже, кажется, чувство стиля, вот уж социальный навык, улучшилось. Поэтому он ценит хорошую звукоизоляцию, канализацию, вентиляцию, и регулярно принимающих душ соседей почти так же, как возможность этих соседей немного незаметно проредить. 

Через несколько дней Сяо Чжань понимает, что выбор жилого комплекса был не очень удачным для его вампирского инкогнито, но решает пока не слишком переживать, удавалось же ему как-то до сих пор не раскрывать себя. В доме явно живут ещё вампиры, и немало. Даже супермаркет внизу оборудован специальной комнатой, примыкающей к энотеке, где можно было приобрести пакеты с кровью, и, самое бесстыжее что Сяо Чжань встречал в своей нежизни, в холле стоял огромный кофейный аппарат, который некоторым желающим добавлял в напиток кровь. Наверное, для этого надо было знать какие-то коды или иметь специальный ключ, но нюх Сяо Чжаня не подводил, и он пару раз в изумлении наблюдал за процессом, внешне абсолютно невинным, и крышечку выдают, и трубочку, пиздец нахалы.

Сам Сяо Чжань решает быть, наоборот, поосторожнее, по понятным причинам ни секретная комната ни автомат ему недоступны, и он думает, что и искать еду стоит подальше от дома. Он знакомится с городом, неспешно выбирая свою новую профессию, он любит новые занятия, и подыскивая убежища, в которых сможет без лишнего риска питаться. Пока приходится дважды съесть соблазнённых в клубах парней у них дома. Он использует и пленку и защитный костюм, и маски для прохода через камеры, но все равно нервничает. Не любит неожиданностей. А, к примеру, у первого парня был сосед по квартире только чудом отсутствующий. А со вторым он даже, оказавшись в давно забытой домашней обстановке с разгоряченным партнером, пробует заняться сексом, потому что он отдаленно напоминает ему Ибо.

Его Создателя, бросившего его, как ненужный хлам. Шептавшего ему про любовь на всю вечность. Можно было и не шептать, Сяо Чжань бы все для него сделал, все отдал. Всё и отдал.

***

Ван Ибо говорит: «Давайте повеселимся». Говорит: «Давайте устроим праздник». Говорит: «Давайте устроим вечеринку». Одетта и Одилия уезжают путешествовать, а Ибо с ними не едет. Он остаётся без них, и заговаривает про вечеринку впервые за 13? 16 лет?

Давайте сделаем красиво и развратно, я видел в фильме, как все нарядные, в масках и даже в плащах. Хорошая дата, американский день всех святых, как наш фестиваль голодных духов. Только мы не святые и не духи, но голодные, ха-ха. Да ничего, я буду в порядке. Перееду в пентхаус в кондо, а тут, в особняке как раз все и устроим. Я буду в порядке. А если нет, я найду вас. Мне стало как-то спокойнее в последнее время.

От этих его слов Одилия задирает брови, но высказать ничего не решается. Звучит все так, будто его Дитя близко. Но его неслучившееся дитя окончательно мертво, уж кому как ей этого не знать, они оплакивают его уже дюжину лет. Одилия не знает, встретит ли Ибо кого-то взамен, и не врет ему в утешение. Счастливых историй она знает буквально пару, и там не вполне ясно что к чему. Поэтому она говорит: «Да, детка! Отличная идея! А особняк потом отремонтируем заодно»

***

Сяо Чжань обустраивает свою жизнь удобно, без риска, стерильно чисто. Он нуждается в этой стерильности, потому что не хочет иметь дела с другими, не хочет соблюдать их правила, если они есть. Потому что боится встретить Ван Ибо, вызывающего у него бурю противоположных друг другу эмоций. Он не может простить ему предательства, растерянности и ужаса его посмертия, одиночества в вечности, в которой он обещал ему любовь. И он так любит и так хочет его, что отдал бы всё снова, только бы он взял.

Сяо Чжань нуждается в этой стерильности для своей одинокой вечности, потому что только люди продлевают ее. Он вначале очень проникся идеями вампирского вегетарианства, и прожил на животных заменителях несколько лет. Опять же, сказалось его полное незнание вампирский обстоятельств. За эти несколько лет он изменился так же, как изменился бы обычный человек - он повзрослел. Пожалуй, он даже рад этому, быть молодым мужчиной намного проще чем подростком, хоть и накануне взросления. Но больше он такой ошибки не совершит.

Он реализует то, что всколыхнулось в нём при виде парня, похожего на Ибо. Он ищет специально, и находит, попутно отмечая, что не впервые, стоит признаться себе, юношу, хотя бы смутно напоминающего, типаж - широкоплечего грациозного астеника с пухлыми губами. Юношу заводит в Сяо Чжане все, включая его заявления о медицинских кинках и садомазохистских кинках, и он с энтузиазмом располагается на столе в обтянутой пленкой комнате. И Сяо Чжань, сразу после того, как всласть трахает, убивает его ужасно жестоко, раздирая ему горло в своей жажде мести, в своей обиде больше чем в голоде.

***

Администратор кондо, ужасно приятная девушка, к которой надо было обращаться по любым вопросам от парковки до смены внешних придверных ковриков и слишком большого числа насекомых, разбившихся о сплошное остекление, попросила о визите и пришла к Сяо Чжаню в двадцатых числах октября, в рабочее время, красная как вареный рак. Она сообщила, что уполномочена передать ему приглашение на вечеринку от хозяев комплекса, в знак признательности за выбор. Вечеринка состоится 31 октября в особняке неподалёку, дресс-код white-tie и венецианская маска. 

Сяо Чжань с благодарностью принимает конверт, и видит, что румянец девушки все ещё с ней, и слова, которые она хочет сказать, тоже ещё не сказаны. Сяо Чжань ласково ее поощряет, и слышит робкое: «господин Сяо, там будет совсем... очень... неприличная вечеринка, имейте пожалуйста ввиду». Сяо Чжань заверяет ее, что он очень внимательно отнесётся к ее предупреждению, и все проверит, и подумает. И девушка, поклонившись, уходит.

Сяо Чжань возвращается в квартиру в смешанных чувствах. Он благодарен девушке за предупреждение, будь он человеком, оно могло бы спасти ему жизнь. Его позвали на вампирскую оргию. Как человека. Как корм. Буквально, выебать и высушить. Конечно же, ходить туда нельзя, это огромный капкан, из которого не предполагается выхода.

Но любопытство разбирает его с каждой секундой все больше. Всё дело в масках — они дают иллюзию безопасности. Он сможет прийти неузнанным и уйти, когда станет опасно. Он сможет выбраться, в отличие от людей. Наверняка. Он сможет посмотреть на других вампиров, не раскрывая себя. Возможно, узнать пару секретов. 

Возможно, там будет Ибо. Он сможет посмотреть на Ибо. Не показывая лица. Конечно, это главный аргумент и повод пойти, но Сяо Чжань от себя эту мысль прячет. Хотя надежда на это так велика, что перехватывает дыхание, а мурашки предвкушения вздыбливают волосы не затылке.

***

Сначала Ибо не понимает, что это за струна, звенящая на краю сознания, на границе видимости, раскалённая, беспокоящая, вымывающая постепенно слова окружающих, комплименты хозяевам вечеринки, объятия, грязные намёки, все затмевает чувство дежавю. Узнавания. Кого же он узнаёт в этой разодетой толпе. Кто это? Чьи это ноги? Бесконечные ноги, подчеркнутые формальным костюмом. 

Высоченный, с узкими плечами и кистями, с изящной линией подбородка. Так похож, что впору подумать, что у него галлюцинации, и голодные духи не простили ему шуток над ними. Все же, чуть выше? Чуть крепче? Потом Ибо слышит смех, и ему приходится прислониться к стене, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. Он следует за мужчиной в маске по анфиладе комнат собственного дома, держится в отдалении. Праздник начался уже несколько часов назад, реки шампанского и сервированный в будуарах кокаин уже разогрели гостей настолько, чтобы начались фривольные танцы, двусмысленные глупые игры, будто они тут не цвет города в смокингах и бриллиантах, а гормонально избыточные первокурсники в общаге. Пока только в нишах и затемнённых альковах, в анфиладных залах все ещё светло и прилично. 

Человек со смехом и ногами его мертвого мальчика с любопытством разглядывает и вальсирующих и целующихся. С готовностью отвечает комплиментами на комплименты, но делает вид, что не понимает намеков на продолжение. Идёт, и Ибо идёт за ним.

***

— Как твоё имя? — спрашивает Ибо, выйдя за своим таинственным гостем на балкон, где никого кроме них нет. Он едва заставляет губы шевелиться.

— Шон, — отвечает мужчина, так невероятно болезненно похожий. Такой невероятно болезненно прекрасный. 

— Шон... — говорит Ибо, — Шон, тебе нравится мой праздник? — и прикасается к рукаву смокинга Шона кончиками пальцев. И ведёт ими вдоль предплечья. И слышит серебряный смех. Ибо чувствует себя предателем по отношению к своему мертвому мальчику. И эти чувства: счастья, обретения, вины, вожделения, так огромны, и так велики для него одного. Что ноги у него подгибаются. И он разрешает себе упасть, и встает на колени, и с трудом расстёгивает брюки Шона. С трудом, потому что ткань на застёжке сильно натянута стоящим членом, и Ибо прижимается щекой к бедру Шона, пальцы дрожат и не слушаются, он в таком страшном отчаянии, его побеждают чертовы пуговицы. Но, в конце концов он справляется, и не даёт себе даже секунды полюбоваться, надевается на член ртом, и сосет, и ласкает открывшуюся кожу, и ведёт пальцами по блядской «блядской дорожке», ещё одно сходство. И так мечтает, чтобы его хотя бы потрогали в ответ, но Шон не двигается, не говорит ничего, руки его вцепляются в перила балкона вместо волос Ибо. Он не отвечает.

Ван Ибо слышит крики с верхнего этажа, слишком тихие для человеческого уха, но все вампиры в здании знают, что настоящее веселье началось. Намного раньше, чем рассчитывал Ибо. Скоро оно скатится вниз, и кто-то из людей будет убит быстро и милосердно, за кем-то поохотятся, а кого-то станут пытать, людей много и вампиров много, вкусы у всех разные, хотя во внимание принимаются только пристрастия последних. В других обстоятельствах он бы только порадовался своим способностям раззадорить публику, но теперь у него есть Шон, безопасность которого зависит от того, насколько спокойно они смогут покинуть здание. Ван Ибо неохотно отрывается от члена, с сожалением лижет вокруг головки напоследок, и встает с колен. Он обнимает свой подарок судьбы, целует его щеки, глаза, нос, гладит по волосам, и говорит: «Шон, прости, Шон, постой здесь минутку, пожалуйста, одну минуту, и я вернусь, и мы уйдём. Умоляю, не уходи, не заходи внутрь, и не смотри туда. Одну минуту. Прошу тебя». 

Ибо внезапно начинает бояться событий, вероятностью равных падению метеорита: «А вдруг с человеком на руках я не смогу спрыгнуть на землю? А вдруг мы упадем? А вдруг я его уроню? А вдруг он испугается, и умрёт? Вдруг он умрёт, умрёт, снова умрёт!!! Вдруг я убью его? Вдруг я снова облажаюсь?» Он торопится найти плащ, чтобы завернуть человека, и уйти с ним тихо из особняка. Чтобы никто не видел, как он уводит живого, чтобы живой не видел, как погибают люди. За плащом, похоже, придётся идти к самому входу, и он плюет, и срывает плотную гардину с окна, и возвращается через 32 секунды. На совершенно пустой балкон.

Сяо Чжань застегивает брюки и спрыгивает с балкона сразу после того, как за Ибо закрывается стеклянная дверь, он перемахивает через ограду, и через тридцать две секунды он уже почти на половине пути к дому. Он смеется, и слёзы текут по его лицу, он прячется в тенях, слишком шикарно и легко одетый для такой погоды. Крадет с верёвок на уровне невысокого третьего этажа сушащиеся куртку и шапку, и идет дальше со скоростью и походкой обычного человека. Хотя слёзы продолжают стекать по его щекам, холодя подбородок, а член хочется все время поправить, потому что его идеально сидящие узкие брюки были посажены на спокойные объёмы и формы.

***

***

Ибо мечется по прилегающим комнатам уже не скрывая скорости. Нет. Нигде нет. Он вызывает охрану, мобилизует все резервы. Нужно проверить всё в особняке — каждого живого и неживого, каждый сантиметр. Все комнаты блокированы, пока Ибо не сможет проверить каждую и каждого в ней. Никого не пытают, никого не загоняют в охоте. Каждый человек отвечает на вопрос, знаком ли ему Шон, и, отрицательно ответив, умирает.

Вампиры не очень довольны происходящим, но печальная Одилия объясняет, что это потерянное Дитя, не зная, насколько близка она к правде, хотя имеет ввиду всего лишь человеческого двойника, и все смиряются.

У Ибо нет слов, нет больше чувств, нет больше сил. Может ли быть это лишь фантомом, порождённым его многолетним горем? Но на нескольких работавших в тот момент в доме камерах их обоих видно. Жаль, камеры не захватывают ни балкон, ни вход на него. Как все случившееся может быть реальностью? Не мог же человек испариться. Кто-то увёл его? Возможно, увидев интерес Ван Ибо?

И тогда следует ожидать шантажа или его убьют демонстративно? За долгую жизнь у каждого заведётся десяток ненавистников. И теперь ожидание этой смерти каждой минутой отбивается у него за грудиной.

Конечно, он решает искать. И посвящает поискам всего себя, лишь бы забыться делом, лишь бы отвлечься. Его мутит от горя и пустоты, которые из привычных, после этого взлёта, после этой надежды, сделались совсем невыносимыми. Мрачной ледяной бездной.

***

Сяо Чжань проводит без малого сутки в своей квартире, думая о Ибо. О вечеринке, такой нереально кинематографичной, только жанрово очень уж кроссоверной: артхаус, переходящий в софтпорн и потом в хардхоррор. О том, как Ибо шёл за ним, как вышел за ним на балкон. О том, хотел ли он убить его там? Вместе со всеми? Повторить их печальную, уже случившуюся историю ещё раз?

Ладно, честно признаться, эти мысли занимают ничтожную часть времени, они скользят по краю сознания, пока Сяо Чжань думает о пальцах Ибо на своём рукаве, на своём животе, о губах Ибо на своём члене.

О губах Ибо. О губах Ибо на своём члене. Он дрочит без малого сутки. Почти без перерыва.

Он вспоминает почти без обычной невыносимой тоски и свои губы на члене Ибо, вампирскую неутомимость, и как его сперма была то обжигающе горячей, то обжигающе холодной на его губах, в его горле, в его заднице, на его пальцах. И плачет от желания ощутить всё это снова. 

На следующий вечер он выходит в поисках жертвы, истощенный морально и физически. В осаждённый город. 

Сяо Чжань не сразу понимает, что происходит. Он лезет в вейбо узнать о какой-то катастрофе, а видит, что это ищут его. К счастью, он оставил за собой совсем немного следов, и у людей, внимательно разглядывающих толпу на улицах, есть только карандашный рисунок лица, комплекция и рост. Сяо Чжань буквально прыгает в ближайшую каршеринговую машину, спасибо глобализации, и звонит администраторше договориться о парковке.

Он едет в секонд-хенд преображаться в высокого крепенького дяденьку в больших толстых вельветовых штанах (надетых на лыжные), в необъятной толстовке с капюшоном и парке. И бейсболке. И перчатках. И горбится. 

По дороге он размышляет о странностях человеческой природы, и ужасно приятной девушке-администраторе, которая предупредила его об оргии, но она же и выбрала его для вручения конверта. Приглашения не были именными, их даже на улице можно было получить, вампирский стафф получил задание раздать их по критерию внешности. Для его текущей ситуации это было очень удобно, и девушка, увидев его сегодня, очень обрадовалась, что он «не пошёл». Потому пока и жива, в общем-то.

Сяо Чжань не понимает, почему его так активно ищут, и самым правдоподобным вариантом признаёт версию, где он мог быть свидетелем чего-то, чего на самом деле не видел. Вероятнее всего, массового убийства гостей. Для него все равно странно, что поиски настолько интенсивные, скорее всего, было что-то ещё, возможно, внутри-вампирское. И теперь оно угрожает его нежизни и благополучию.

Он решает покинуть город когда внимание немного схлынет, а пока пожить в этой небольшой маскировке, не выходя на камеры, выезжая из кондо только на автомобиле. Его привычка прятаться уже не подвела, благодаря ей он до сих пор не узнан.

Для этого раза он едет за одной из намеченных жертв, карауля его на разведанном маршруте, и предлагая подвезти. Он приезжает домой сытый, в ясном сознании, куда более озадаченный, чем когда уезжал

Сяо Чжань понимает, что на вечеринке вампиры за некоторыми незначительными исключениями кровью не пахли, и опознать в них тёмных собратьев было так же сложно, как и в нем. Что изрядно двигало его представления о влиятельном обществе, незамеченным которым он надеялся продолжать существовать и дальше. Его знания ограничены, его представления искажены. Ему неоткуда взять информацию, и он не хочет ее нигде брать.

Дни проходят за днями, его ищут, он прячется. Он прячется, его ищут все настойчивее. Он решает уехать, и не может себя заставить. Он привязан к мыслям о Ибо, к одному воздуху, которым они дышат, даже если не могут увидеться.

***

Хозяева кондо живут в пентхаусе с отдельным лифтом и даже со специальным въездом на парковку, и ради их кортежа всегда всех тормозят, но, правда, ненадолго. И однажды Сяо Чжань их, его, встречает. Он переодевается в маскировку в машине, и готовится уже уезжать, когда прямо к лифту заруливают две машины владельцев: седан и перекрывающий его джип. Из седана выходит Ван Ибо, и идёт к лифту.

Сяо Чжань рефлекторно, не произносит даже, просто выдыхает: «Ибо». Он в машине, довольно далеко, на нем маска, очки, бейсболка.

Изящное тело Ибо напрягается, он оглядывается, начинает шарить взглядом по парковке. Он выглядит как породистая поджарая гончая, учуявшая дичь, и Сяо Чжань вполне себя этой дичью ощущает — загнанной, одинокой, приговорённой, с мокрой жопой в болотной воде и фантомными зубами на загривке. Он замирает, не дышит, не думает. 

Ибо напряжённо всматривается в тёмные стёкла автомобилей, в их расходящиеся тихие ряды, и вдруг содрогается всем телом, издавая какое-то животное рыдание, мучительно слышное Сяо Чжаню. И падает на колени, спрятав лицо в руках, его плечи трясутся. К нему бежит охранник, огромный мужик, в три раза больше Ибо, бритый, со складкой на затылке, с руками размером с лопату, он нежно поднимает хозяина с пола, и уносит его к лифту на руках. Ибо безжизненно свисает и только совсем больные отчаянные глаза смотрят и ищут, пока дверцы лифта не отрезают его от парковки.

С этого момента в сознание Сяо Чжаня просачивается сомнение в цели поисков. Он предполагает, наконец-то, что Ван Ибо может искать его ради него самого. 

***

Сяо Чжань живет в шести этажах от пентхауса. Их окна выходят на одну сторону. Он каждый вечер смотрит на город, смотрит на ночное небо, на котором никогда не видно звёзд из-за сияния мегаполиса, отражающегося в смоге, его собственном дыхании. Они смотрят на одно и то же, возможно иногда даже одновременно. Эта иллюзия близости — лучшее, что случалось с Сяо Чжанем за эти годы.

***

Поиски все не успокаиваются, и, однажды обнаружив соглядатаев в местах рядом с убежищами для питания, Сяо Чжань решает поступить ровно наоборот. Он едет в бар отеля Риц Карлтон, где, надеется, европейские владельцы чихать хотели на желания местных князьков, какой бы природой ни обладала их власть. И известный своей гомосексуальной направленностью, конечно. 

Он надеется снять маскировку в туалете цокольного этажа, принять приглашение в номер, убить, уйти, переодеться, уехать

Он заходит в бар в настоящем своём виде, красивый, элегантный, обычно тут таких немало. Но сейчас как-то пустовато, наверное, просто рано, мало ли, что вторник.  
Несколько парочек, компания в дальнем углу, и стройный высокий блондин с каре за барной стойкой. Сяо Чжань решает, что барная стойка ему тоже подходит, может и блондинчик подойдёт. Он чуть не промахивается мимо стула, садясь, потому что в этот момент блондинчик поворачивается, и оказывается подростковой копией Ван Ибо. Если бы у него были щёчки, платиновое каре и томный взгляд невинной шестнадцатилетней кокетки. Кто его, блядь, пустил вообще сюда? 

Что это за хуйня? Подарок судьбы? Вот тебе то же самое, возьми, будет только твоё? Отомсти? 

Они болтают, и блондинчик напирает со всем пылом и арсеналом юности. Наклоняет голову к плечу, облизывает губы, смотрит жарко. Пока Сяо Чжань обдумывает, сделать ли его вампиром (он вообще-то не умеет, будет жалко убить его просто так, в неверно пошедшем ритуале), как его похитить и держать пока не узнает точно. Или всё же выместить на нем всю свою обиду, мучить его долго, запытать, забыть, вычеркнуть эту боль из себя.

— Как, лаоши совсем не интересуется современной музыкой? И по сторонам не смотрит? У нас концерты здесь, реклама везде висит. Мировое турне, между прочим.

— Да, если бы интересовался, ни за что бы не пропустил тебя.

И пока блондинчик демонстрирует взгляд с поволокой, улыбается ему мягко и игриво, Сяо Чжань думает о том, как пропитаются кровью его белые волосы, а нежные губы, искусанные до крови, пересохшие, будут умолять о пощаде. И эта мысль не вызывает в нем ничего. Он не хочет его убивать, и мстить он хочет не ему. Надо просто уйти, пока этот удивительный доппельгангер не стал ему банальной едой. 

Мальчишку очень повело, и, так как его ультрамариново-розовый коктейль, как выяснилось, безалкогольный, повело его просто на Сяо Чжане. Он не может оставаться к этому равнодушным, все же у него лицо Ибо. 

Какой ты красивый и наивный, думает Сяо Чжань. Какое ты искушение. Ты думаешь так же, конечно, но ты думаешь, что это просто доступ к твоим сладким дырочкам, к твоему члену. Но для меня искушение — убить тебя, сделать тебя своим навсегда, лишив тебя родственников, друзей, карьеры. Для других — искушение разрушить тебя, подавить, подмять. Ты слишком хорош, слишком искушающ. Берегись, маленькая Вирджиния.

Сяо Чжаню надо быстро передернуть и уехать, иначе вечер для пацана все же закончится очень плохо. 

— Я отойду на пару минут. Подожди меня здесь, ладно? 

Блондин кивает, пряди колышутся в такт, а выражения опущенных глаз не видно. 

Сяо Чжань запирается в роскошной кабинке, и едва достав член слышит голос блондина под дверью. 

— Впусти меня. — под аудио дрочится просто прекрасно, — пусти, я же знаю что ты там делаешь. Ты дрочишь на меня. Почему не со мной? Открой же... Почему не мной? Ты же знаешь, видишь, я все тебе сделаю. Хочешь, отсосу тебе? Пожалуйста, впусти меня. Не надо так, ну почему нет. 

Ну, хочешь, выеби меня, прямо так, — под этот хныкающий шёпот Сяо Чжань сладко-сладко кончает. Выкидывает салфетку, застегивает брюки, — Открой. Только не игно... — Открывает и затаскивает мальчишку внутрь. По негласной договорённости секс в туалетах таких гостиничных баров - табу. Но что уж поделать, в номере все точно обернётся дурно. Кабинка огромная, очень чистая, хорошо пахнет, музыка тихая, фонтанчик журчит.

— Раздевайся, — говорит Сяо Чжань.

— Ааа... совсем?

— Совсем.

Блондинчик задирает подбородок, демонстрируя готовность, стаскивает свитшот с футболкой, и кидает их на закрытую крышку унитаза. Расстёгивает ремень, и тянет вниз джинсы с трусами. Сяо Чжань останавливает его, когда джинсы спущены на уровень колен. 

— Достаточно. Повернись лицом к стене, положи обе руки на неё на уровне плеч, и прогнись. 

Даже в этом ограниченном пространстве тело танцора двигается так грациозно, мышцы перекатываются под молочной кожей. Сяо Чжаню даже после недавнего оргазма, наверное, придётся нелегко. Парень прогибается в пояснице. Точно. Придётся тяжело.

Сяо Чжань затягивает ремень спущенных джинсов над коленями, и завязывает его. Встает сбоку. Кожа мальчишки покрывается мурашками под его ладонями, и пушок встает дыбом, когда он ведёт вверх по бёдрам, гладит спину, шею, спускается к соскам и сжимает их. Пацан стонет и сгибается, уводя бёдра назад, видимо, в судороге возбуждения. Сяо Чжань давит ему на поясницу, возвращая в стойку. 

— Не отрывай рук от стены. Не сгибай ноги. Прогибайся. Держи позу

Всё. Пацана трясёт, не переставая, крупный член стоит, параллельно полу, подрагивая. 

Сяо Чжань гладит его ягодицы, получая в ответ глубокое рваное дыхание. Трепет юного прекрасного тела.

— Раскройся для меня, — говорит Сяо Чжань тихо.

— Каааак? У... меня. ноги... связаны... — выстанывает мальчик, которому ещё и нельзя отрывать рук от стены.

— Постарайся, — нарочито холодно отвечает ему Сяо Чжань.

И он очень старается, подаётся назад, прогибается сильнее, выворачивает бёдра как может, напряжённый, очень сильно везде напряжённый.

Сяо Чжань хвалит его, говорит очень нежно, — молодец, детка, ты все хорошо делаешь, ты такой открытый, такой славный. — и запускает наконец пальцы в щель, гладит вход, ведёт вверх к копчику, возвращается, намекает на давление, и снова гладит вокруг. 

Блондинчик уже практически подвывает, — я сейчас кончу!

— Не в этом ли наша цель?— усмехается Сяо Чжань, думая про себя, что ты так стонешь, что я и сам сейчас того.

— Да. Да. Пожалуйста, потрогай меня! Пожалуйста... — Лопатки его ходят ходуном, бёдра дрожат от напряжения, шея взмокла, и светлые кончики волос на ней завились колечками и прилипли. 

— Я трогаю тебя, разве нет? — Сяо Чжань продолжает играться с его задницей, особое внимание уделяя анусу. Поглаживает, подавливает, дразнит.

— Мой член, пожалуйста, дотронься. Дотронься. Просто потрогай. Умоляю

Сяо Чжаню уже самому сложно это переносить, так что он обхватывает совсем не мальчиковый член блондинчика, и сильно отдрачивает ему. Приходится ухватить его за талию, потому что ноги его во время оргазма перестают держать, а Сяо Чжань все двигает рукой под хриплые жалобные стоны.

***

Сяо Чжань говорит: «Я принесу тебе воды, или, может, хочешь опять тот коктейль жуткого цвета». Пацан, пламенея ушами и губами, и взглядом снова пламенея, черт только что же... ладно... говорит: «Воды. Но ты знаешь, какого коктейля я хочу». Сяо Чжань, похохатывая, собирается идти к бару, но видит, как к ним идёт парень, явно к пацану, тот же возраст, красавчик, весь из себя. Парень катастрофически меняется в лице, заметив состояние блондинчика. Черты лица из мягких и открытых жестчают как нарисованные, губы истончаются, он весь как бы нагибается вперёд, и говорит, нарочито медленно и презрительно обводя их взглядом: «А, Тянь-тянь, развлекаешься? Пошли, хватит с тебя, нас менеджер ищет...»

Сяо Чжань неожиданно для себя издаёт короткий угрожающий рык. Такой низкий, что до парня докатывается только вибрация, и он точно все правильно понимает, даже бледнеет немного, а, кхм, Тянь-тянь какой-то отголосок слышит рядом, и, кажется, наконец, немного пугается.

— Мне пора. Ты не дашь мне никаких контактов?

Надо же, какой храбрый, при этом мудаке не боится показаться отвергнутым. И Сяо Чжань улыбается, и говорит: «Я возьму. Твои». И пацан аж задыхается, забивая ему в телефон свой вичат, и видно, что ему абсолютно все равно, что думает пришедший за ним мудак, и тот тоже это понимает, и ощутимо сдувается. И они уходят. Тянь-тянь оглядывается пару раз, а Сяо Чжань смотрит и смотрит ему вслед. 

***

Кто-то очень сильный хватает его под руку, и говорит: «Привет, Сяо Чжань». Он холодеет от своего имени, произнесённого низким женским голосом, и не может вырваться, и ждёт. Яркая девица волочет его к дальним столикам, усаживается, тянет его к креслу тоже, и говорит: «Я Одетта. Мне Одилия рассказала вкратце что к чему, ну, я прикинула, а потом подслушивала, а тут мне позвонили. Эти со своими пещерными представлениями долго ещё возиться будут, мне то времени особенно не понадобилось. И вот мы тут. Ты не волнуйся, я с добром пришла, ещё спасибо скажешь, — и она страшно пучит красивые глаза, подведённые оранжевым и бирюзовым, с наклеенными по векам звёздами, и белыми кончиками ресниц. — Ты мой вроде как племянник. Ну и пасынок. Хахаха. Отличная ситуация, я считаю»

— Ты ебанутая, — честно и почти восхищенно говорит Сяо Чжань.

— Ахахаха, а Ван Ибо тоже так говорит. А ему я типа сестра, но и как бы мачеха. Прикинь, да? В общем, из-за вас, дураков, меня не везут в круиз, а я хочу. Поэтому я решила разобраться. Тебе уже интересно?

Сяо Чжаню не просто интересно, он готов уже схватить эту экстравагантную девицу за шею, трясти и требовать, чтоб кратко, по делу, без хиханек. Но, судя по тому, как она бодро приволокла его сюда с противоположного конца бара, у него это может не получиться. Он просто кивает.

— В общем, пару дней назад я слышала как Одилия страшно орет на Ибо. Звучало это как шипение, но я на месте Ибо бы обоссалась от ужаса, хорошо что на меня она так никогда... Ну, в общем, он думал, что ты умер, не на вечеринке, а вообще, с самого начала, и ебал всем с тех пор мозги своим страшным горем, я уже просто не могла смотреть на его кислую рожу. Господи, даже в койке, — глаза Сяо Чжаня расширяются по мере ее рассказа, и он выглядит уже почти комично, но на последних словах девица стреляет в него взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век, и он понимает, что его намеренно изводят, и сосредотачивается,— короче говоря, он ей рассказывал как именно он тебя убивал. Сколько раз, ну, подробно все, хорошая память. Наверное, частенько дрочил на это. Ну, не суть, это я тебе большую услугу оказываю, между прочим, одну из, будешь должен. Потому что как он собирается до тебя это доносить я не знаю, а мне то что, я без проблем. Короче, ты, походу, единственный вампир в мире, обратившийся без крови, только от загруженной внутрь спермы. Анекдот просто. Ладно хоть в семье останется. Большая гейская любовь, романтично даже в чём-то. 

Сяо Чжань очень хочет побиться головой об стол, и не видит причин не сделать этого. Поэтому он опускается на красивую деревянную столешницу лбом, и стучится об неё раза три. Или пять. Просто заебись, он вовсе не байронический одинокий странник, возможно и написанный Брет Истоном Эллисом, а вампирский пошлый анекдот. Сссука.

Одетта ждёт, пока он выпрямится, и протягивает ему брелок. 

— Это электронный ключ от лифта и пентхауса, я знаю, что ты знаешь где лифт и кто там живет, я тебя ещё вчера спалила, и видела как ты его разглядываешь. Пин на замке наверху — твой день рождения. Я считаю, это ужасно. Но романтично опять-таки. Неважно.

— Спасибо, — Сяо Чжань забирает брелок, и не представляет, как он сможет пойти и открыть дверь, вот так вот просто.

— Я хочу в круиз, — говорит Одетта очень твёрдо. — так что, если ты сегодня им не воспользуешься, я расскажу Ибо про пацана. 

— Какая ты интриганка, надо же.

Одетта довольно фыркает в ответ, и просто уходит. Просто уходит, просто вывалив все это на него. 

Сяо Чжань не понимает, чем именно она ему угрожала, но, учитывая обстоятельства, то, как она их всех просчитала, наверняка какие-то последствия будут. Возможно, когда-нибудь он спросит.

***

Сяо Чжань стоит на парковке перед лифтом в пентхаус. Давно уже стоит, минут десять. Он уже прокрутил все слова и признания от «я все знаю» до «как ты мог», и все молчания от «ну, я слушаю» до немедленного секса. И не может выбрать наименее неуместную линию поведения. «По обстоятельствам» его тоже не устраивает, поэтому он уже десять минут стоит перед лифтом, не шевелясь. 

— Позволь, я помогу тебе,— слышит Сяо Чжань знакомый голос. Слышит даже кожей на шее, куда ему дышит и говорит внезапно появившийся обладатель этого голоса. Он прижимается сзади, дублируя его позу, сливаясь с его телом, и двигает его рукой с зажатым брелком к кнопке лифта, всей его рукой сзади от плеча до ладони. 

Дверь открывается, и они делают шаг. Ван Ибо делает шаг за них обоих, и ещё один. Лифт едет быстро, и Сяо Чжань, прижатый к зеркальной дальней стене не видит за собой почти ничего, разве что плечи немного выдаются. Но он чувствует, ох, он чувствует. Они молчат, их накрывает интимностью. Как лицо предсмертной подушкой.

***

Они так и двигаются в этой странной позе, слившиеся, останавливаются сбросить обувь, наступив на пятки, верхнюю одежду, неохотно отклоняясь. Ибо ведёт Сяо Чжаня вглубь апартаментов.

— Собираешься трахнуть меня, так и не посмотрев в лицо? — Сяо Чжань заводит руки назад, и четыре руки трогают острые бедренные косточки Ван Ибо, выступающие над джинсами.

— Собираюсь ебать тебя неделю. Уверяю тебя, лицом к лицу мы тоже будем трахаться, вообще все всё любое что угодно пожалуйста... — Ван Ибо возвращает их руки к телу Сяо Чжаня, и они вытаскивают рубашку из-под пояса, и забираются к животу.

— Неделю? А потом?

— А потом придётся прерваться. Может, сходим куда-нибудь. В кино, куда ты хочешь? В театр? В гости можем. — Ван Ибо сам заводит руки Сяо Чжаня к своей рубашке, и они вытаскивают ее, и задирают.

— Мы не поговорим? — и задирают рубашку сзади на Сяо Чжане, чтобы они могли прижаться друг к другу голой кожей.

— Поговорим, будем разговаривать. Потом, попозже. Ты же пришёл? Мы разберёмся. — Ван Ибо поднимает их руки к лицам, и трогает одной парой рук себя за щеку, а второй Сяо Чжаня. Ощущения очень странные, и прекрасные, ему так сильно нравится происходящее, что он удивится, если легко переживёт этот вечер. Умирают ли бессмертные от любви?

— Пришёл. Потому что Одетта меня шантажировала.

— Чем же?

— А. Эээ... фигнёй какой-то. А-ах... Ибо, да, вот тут... Я не понял, что в этом страшного.

— Ну вот, видишь.

***

— Блять, я не могу больше, говорит Ибо через два коротких шага, пихает Сяо Чжаня к стене, стаскивает брюки с задницы, и просовывает член ему между ног. Со стены на них валится картина, за ней ее подсветка, но Ибо только отмахивается, картина улетает и грохочет обо что-то стеклянное. 

— Ибо, Ибо... — придушенно хихикает Сяо Чжань, — пойдём в кровать, пожалуйста, я хочу целоваться с тобой, а не со стеной, и член твой я хочу совсем не там.

— Ты прав, ты прав, детка. Можно же и быстрее, — сомнения о событиях, вероятностью с падение метеорита, Ван Ибо больше не тревожат, и он хватает Сяо Чжаня, и с ним на руках быстро, вампирски-быстро, моментально оказывается в спальне, в кровати, и стаскивает с него, счастливо смеющегося, остатки разодранной в клочья одежды.

— Странно, Ибо, что ты мне не вставил по дороге.

Ибо потрясенно на него смотрит, — Боюсь навредить тебе. Не знаю, есть ли у меня страх больше этого, — теперь очередь Сяо Чжаня потрясенно на него смотреть. Поговорить им будет явно много о чем. Так много, что если они все же хотят поебаться, — неделю или хотя бы сегодня, — разговаривать лучше не начинать.

***

Вампирский секс с Ибо ещё лучше человеческо-вампирского. Не говоря уж о том, что Сяо Чжаню не придётся умирать в итоге. Практика первых двух дней показала, что даже смерть от заебанности ему не грозит. Они не вполне успевают восстанавливаться, но натертости, царапины и синяки все же не накладываются друг на друга, успевают подживать, и, свежие, только добавляют остроты.  
И это позволяет им после того как первые, жуткие, волны вожделения схлынут, начать видеть друг друга, узнавать, разглядывать, изучать тела друг друга. Изучать себя, слушать как реагирует кожа на поцелуи, где нравится, где очень нравится, где перестаёшь слушать. Опыт Сяо Чжаня не сказать чтобы приятный и обширный, для него вообще всё удовольствие от внимательного партнёрства внове. Ибо много и по-разному его трогает, даже в перерывах не убирая с него пальцев, сохраняя контакт. И облизывает всего. Сяо Чжань правда думает, что не осталось у него ни миллиметра тела, где не побывал бы язык Ибо за эти дни. И сам он это любит и охотно позволяет, а когда видит, как именно Сяо Чжаню нравится, ещё и заставляет. Принуждает его целовать себя, обсасывать пальцы, принуждает трахать себя и вылизывать после. 

***

Крови у них в избытке. Сама идея использовать ее для игр не кажется Сяо Чжаню привлекательной, но ему кажется бесспорно привлекательным всё, что делает Ибо, и он послушно наблюдает, как пальцы Ибо оставляют красные следы на его груди, и сначала он слизывает за собой, а потом оставляет сохнуть, и дорожки стягивают кожу. А Ибо уже сосет его член, нанося и слизывая кровь, давая ему иногда облизывать пальцы, с которых тягуче льётся их нежизнь. Потом пальцы в кровавой смазке перемещаются к его податливому после всех этих дней анусу, входят и растягивают ещё. Уступая место члену Ибо, и кровь льётся и льётся между ними, в них, с них.

***

Через шесть месяцев они идут официально знакомиться с вернувшимися Одилией и Одеттой. Ибо просит его подождать в гостиной, и уходит за ними.

Сяо Чжаню странно находиться в этом месте, он словно видит сквозь новый минималистичный интерьер барочную роскошь вечеринки. Рука, внезапно лёгшая на его задницу, кажется ему незнакомой. Рисунок прикосновений совсем другой, но его щупают так откровенно, по-хозяйски, что он начинает в себе сомневаться. Но тут вторая рука зажимает волосы на его затылке, и поворачивает, и он нос к носу сталкивается со знакомой экстравагантной девицей, которая щёлкает зубами, расплываясь в улыбке, и уходит, шлёпнув его на прощание.

Одетта, — пожимает плечами возникший рядом Ибо, — Ты явно ей нравишься. Проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет и почему сокровище Одилии не получает того, чего хочет. Но можем подинамить ее лет десять. Или пятьдесят. Как скажешь.


End file.
